Sweet
by pendekaranu
Summary: Hong Jisoo. Gadis beruntung yang berpacaran dengan Choi Seungcheol. Sebuah hari yang dianggap menyebalkan karena Seungcheol sibuk berbicara dengan SPG Liptint sampai berani menciumnya sembarangan berubah menjadi hari yang mengejutkan baginya. / SEVENTEEN FANFICT/ Choi Seungcheol X Hong Jisoo (GS) / Scoups X Joshua (GS) / CheolSoo / GS FOR JISOO / ONESHOT


**SWEET** **  
CAST:  
-CHOI SEUNGCHEOL**

 **-HONG JISOO | GS**

 **-SEUNGCHEOL'S BUMO-NIM**

 **GENRE:**

 **-FLUFF (Maybe/?)**

 **-ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **WARNING  
BUAT YANG GASUKA GS ATAU APAPUN ITU, MOHON CLOSE TAB SEGERA**

 **BUAT YANG GASUKA KARANGAN SAYA, JANGAN BACA HEHE**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD**

 **BAHASA TIDAK BAKU**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **ENJOY~**

Siapa sangka, pria bernama Choi Seungcheol yang kelewat playboy, sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hong Jisoo—gadis manis dan polos—selama hampir 3 tahun? Bahkan pacar-pacar Seungcheol sebelum Jisoo, hanya menjalin kurang lebih 2 minggu, lalu putus.

 _Jisoo itu jodohku._ Katanya. Padahalkan jodoh tidak ada yang tau ya.

Sekarang mereka berdua ada di ruang tamu di apartement Seungcheol. Mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa kok, hanya bermesra-mesraan aja berdua.

"Kamu mikirin apa sih? Ngelamun terus tiap hari." Seungcheol terkekeh melihat kekasihnya mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu. Seungcheol jadi gemas.

"Aku memikirkanmu setiap hari seperti orang bodoh, Jisoo." Disertai senyuman yang terlewat tampan di wajah tampan. Double tampan. Membuat Jisoo membuang muka dengan wajah merona. Makin menggemaskan.

"Bodoh." Ngomongnya begitu, tapi malah meluk-meluk. Siapa yang gak gemas?

"Lucu banget sih." Pria itu mencium ujung kepalanya si perempuan. Berasa suami-istri.

Jisoo lagi manja-manja banget, rentan banget kena gombalannya si Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol-ah, skripsiku belum selesai. Aku pusing." Jisoo mangut-mangut lucu gitu, jadi pengen cium.

"Pikirin aku aja."

"Kardus."

.

..

.

..

Setelah mesra-mesraan di apartement Seungcheol, mereka berdua langsung beranjak ke taman bermain. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol ngajakin ke sana. Jisoo mah nurut-nurut aja.

Diajak naik wahana ini-itu, Jisoo tetap nurut, kecuali waktu diajak ke rumah hantu, Jisoo nolak, jelas. Jisoo itu takut hantu sebenarnya, walaupun sesering apapun dia ke gereja, dia tetap takut hantu.

"Gak mauu." Seungcheol ketawa kenceng banget karena Jisoo lari-lari waktu diajak masuk ke rumah hantu. Sampe diliatin orang-orang yang lewat. Jisoo jadi malu-malu sendiri.

"Tuhkan." Seungcheol narik Jisoo lagi setelah bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf ke orang-orang.

Akhirnya mereka duduk berdua berhadapan di cafe sambil minum kopi masing-masing.

"Bahkan, waktu aku minum kopi, aku mikirin kamu, Hong." Lagi-lagi Seungcheol senyum andalannya dia, yang selalu berhasil bikin pipinya Jisoo merah. Menurut Seungcheol, pipi merah Jisoo itu yang terbaik.

"Gombal mulu." Rasa hangat di wajahnya buru-buru dialihin dengan meminum kopinya.

Ketika Jisoo sedang sibuk-sibuknya ngilangin rasa hangat di pipinya, Seungcheol malah sibuk ngeliatin wajahnya Jisoo. Alih-alih menghilangkan warna merona di pipinya, warna merona itu malah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Berkat wajah tampan Choi Seungcheol.

Dan pada akhirnya, Seungcheol mendapati Jisoo menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Seungcheol memajukan wajahnya dan—

 **CUP**

—mengecup kedua telapak tangan Jisoo. Yang dilakukannya malah membuat rona pipi Jisoo menjalar sampai ke telinga.

Tempat ketiga yang mereka datangi adalah Mall. Jisoo yang mau.

Mereka berkeliling sekedar melihat buku-buku yang dicari Jisoo di toko buku. Sepertinya tidak ada, dinilai dari wajah Jisoo yang tertekuk dan helaan nafas.

Tanpa persetujuan, Seungcheol malah menarik Jisoo ke toko kosmetik. Padahal Seungcheol tau, Jisoo itu orang yang tidak terlalu sering memakai kosmetik.

Dan sekarang Jisoo tau alasan kenapa Seungcheol, godain mbak-mbak SPG. Dasar kardus. Playboy level kakap.

Sementara Jisoo mencoba-coba lipstik atau liptin yang disediakan, Seungcheol malah sibuk berbicara dengan wanita itu. Membuat Jisoo terus merapalkan umpatan 'kardus' yang terdengar seperti ramalan.

Pada akhirnya, Jisoo hanya membeli liptin berwarna pink ceri dan merah. Lalu meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih sibuk mengobrol sampai Seungcheol sadar bahwa Jisoo meninggalkannya. Merajuk.

"Jisoo~ Marah ya?~"

Sedari tadi, Seungcheol berjalan di belakang Jisoo, karena setiap Seungcheol berjalan di samping Jisoo dan menggenggam tangannya, pasti Jisoo langsung menepis dan berjalan cepat. Tentu saja merajuk dan mendiaminya.

"Mau ke toko buku?" Diam.

"Ke bioskop?" Masih diam.

"Ke taman bermain?" Jisoo berhenti melangkah.

Sontak Seungcheol langsung menarik Jisoo dan berlari keluar mall menuju taman bermain. Itu melelahkan btw, karena tadi mereka masih berada di tengah-tengah mall dan pintu keluar itu sangat jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

 _Terkutuk kau, Choi_.

Seungcheol memelankan kecepatan berjalannya ketika sudah memasuki kawasan taman bermain, langsung menggenggam jari-jari kurus Jisoo. Mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman bermain.

"Tadi menyenangkan." Kata Seungcheol, lalu tertawa sendiri. Dan mendapatkan geplakan di kepalanya. Tentu saja oleh Hong Jisoo. Siapa lagi yang berani menggeplak pria bertubuh kekar selain orang tuanya dan Jisoo?

"Menyenangkan apanya, itu melelahkan, bodoh." Jisoo lalu mem-pout-kan bibirnya sambil menormalkan deru nafasnya.

"Kau sudah menyebutku bodoh dua kali hari ini." Jisoo tertawa pelan, walaupun Seungcheol sedang memajukan bibirnya sekarang.

Seungcheol tiba-tiba berhenti dan menghadap Jisoo, membuat Jisoo juga menghadap Seungcheol. Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadisnya, Hong Jisoo. Mata Jisoo mengerjab lucu. Wajahnya merona hebat karena wajah Seungcheol begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar begini?_. Rutuk Jisoo, pada jantungnya sendiri.

Jisoo menunggu kekasihnya berbicara.

Tapi tidak kunjung berbicara.

Jisoo jadi deg-degan begini.

Seungcheol membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara.

"Wajahmu memerah."

Lalu lanjut berjalan, meninggalkan Jisoo dengan wajah yang begitu merah, entah malu atau menahan emosi.

 **PLAK**

"Aduh." Seungcheol memegangi kepalanya karena mendapat ciuman sayang dari telapak tangan kekasihnya. Pelakunya hanya berjalan santai di depannya. Membuatnya terkekeh lalu berlari ke arahnya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Aku mau permen kapas, Cheol." Seungcheol menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya. Maka Seungcheol tidak mungkin menolak.

"Tentu saja, ayo beli permen kapas." Seungcheol tersenyum tulus saat melihat wajah kekasihnya cerah, tersenyum sampai-sampai matanya tertinggal segaris.

Hong Jisoo yang sedang memakan permen kapas itu benar-benar menggemaskan, karena Jisoo akan memakan permen kapasnya langsung, membuat bagian mulut dan hidungnya tertutup.

"Cheol-ah, kau mau tidak?"

Seungcheol langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pria bermarga Choi itu akan memakannya.

"Makan duluan, Jisoo-ya." Jisoo hanya bisa menurut dan memakan permen kapas sambil menatap heran kekasihnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, jantung Jisoo berdetak begitu cepat.

Seungcheol memakan permen kapasnya.

Di sisi satunya.

Jisoo merasa jantungnya ingin keluar dari dadanya sekarang juga.

Posisi mereka seperti ini bertahan hingga beberapa saat. Karena telah melumer di dalam mulut masing-masing, permen kapas itu semakin tipis, dan juga jarak dari keduanya.

Jisoo meneguk ludahnya saat mendapati wajah Seungcheol berada tepat di depan wajahnya, apalagi dengan senyuman itu lagi, yang benar-benar berhasil membuatnya merona parah, seperti sekarang.

"A-apa?"

Tanpa jawaban, Seungcheol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri pada wajah Jisoo. Menipiskan jarak keduanya. Serta memiringkan kepalanya.

 **CUP**

Lalu menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis kekasihnya. Sekedar menempel. Hanya menempel. Namun Jisoo dapat merasakan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan bebas di perutnya. Juga merasakan sengatan-sengatan listrik yang menjalar menuju seluruh tubuhnya.

Apalagi ia dapat merasakan rasa manis permen kapas di bibir Seungcheol. Begitu juga Seungcheol, dia dapat merasakan lembutnya bibir tipis milik Jisoo, dan juga manis walaupun hanya dengan bibir menempel.

Setelah mendapat kesadaran, Seungcheol pelan-pelan melepaskan kontak bibir mereka. Juga pelan-pelan menjauhkan wajah mereka.

Seungcheol dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang begitu merah. Dan Jisoo buru-buru menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Membuahkan kekehan dari Seungcheol.

Langit sudah gelap dan mereka masih berada di luar rumah. Dan tempat terakhir mereka di taman bermain adalah biang lala.

Tempat yang sangat romantis bagi pasangan-pasangan yang ingin mesra-mesra berdua. Juga bagi Seungcheol dan Jisoo.

Mereka menaiki biang lala sambil bercerita, dan bercanda. Hingga tak sadar mereka sudah berada di puncak.

"Wah. Seungcheol, lihat!" Jisoo menunjuk sebagian kota yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan malam. Bukannya ikut melihat indahnya taman bermain, Seungcheol malah menatap Jisoo.

"Cantik,kan?"

"Iya, cantik."

Barulah setelah itu Jisoo sadar bahwa yang dilihat Seungcheol itu bukanlah kota, tapi dirinya. Menimbulkan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Mari bertemu orang tuaku."

"E-eh?!"

 **END DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Maaf telah bikin ff yang tidak memuaskan untuk kedua kalinya.**

 **Ini cheolsoo karena ini request-an temanku. Muach.**

 **Maaf untuk ff ini kalo ga terlalu fluff ya:"""""""""**

 **Maaf juga buat yang minta review buat** _ **New Ending,**_ **mungkin agak lama ya, soalnya belum dapet konflik AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sebenarnya aku dapet ide ff itu ya sekedar itu, cuman dapet bagian putusnya doang AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA tq**

 **Terima kasih buat baca tulisan tidak enak hati ini, terima kasih sudah baca sampe sini. Terima kasih.**

 **TOLONG KRITIK SARAN DAN REVIEWNYA, READER-NIM /bow/**

 **-07012017**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **OMAKE**

"T-tunggu, kita benar-benar menemui orang tuamu?!"

"Tentu saja."

"T-tapi aku—"

 **CKLEK**

"Seungcheol! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Eomma! Aku juga."

"Ya Tuhan."

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **BENERAN END DENGAN SANGAT TIDAK ELIT**


End file.
